In Her Bed
by KeumbangGoela
Summary: Naru x Hina Lemon.....Beware! Very Lemon...Plz Read...When Hinata is sick,Naruto must take care of Her.Sorry About my English Hehehehehehe.......


EXTREME WARNING: CONTAIN LEMONS,VERY,VERY LEMON

DO NOT READ IF YOU WONT

By:KeumbangGoela

Note: please forgive the writer because his english

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-In Her Bed-

xxxxxxxxxxx

Knock!knock!

"Who's there?" Hinata asked curiously,moving her body slowly.

"It's me,Naruto!could you open the door please?"

Hearing her boyriend's voice, Hinata open the door.

"Well,how are you?feeling better?"

"No,i still feel sick,the doctor said that i must rest in bed for several days".Hinata explained.

"So,you must stay in bed?ok, then hold on".

Naruto gently lifted Hinata with bridal-style and walking to Hinata's room.

"I see nobody around,where are they?"

He place Hinata carefully in her bed, and then taking a basin of water and a soft towel,dye it and put it on Hinata's head.

"They are going for some ritual,because i'm ill, i cannot go, they said that they will come back on Sunday,so i'm alone for 3 days".

Naruto replace the towel and put it again.

"But,although there are some ritual to do,they must care about you!don't they know that you were sick?!"

Naruto looks a little angry,but Hinata's smooth voice make him calm.

"Naruto-kun,it's a tradiation and sacred ritual,we Hyugas cannot deny the ancestor instruction"

"But i...i..."Naruto's face looks very confused.

"Its Ok,because ,you're now beside me,right?"

Hinata smiles, replied with a warm smile from Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto patiently nursing Hinata,from morning till sunset,Naruto always beside Hinata.

"Oh, Hinata, you are so beautiful when you are asleep"

Naruto staring Hinata's face nearer and nearer,realized that now he are going to kiss her,Naruto surprised.

"Whoa!i c...ca...can't do that!what have i done!!??You are so stupid Naruto!!"

When Naruto finish yelling at himself,Hinata awake and looks so sweaty.

"Help me Naruto,i think i've got a serious fever!!"

"What happen to you Hinata?I think your temperature goes above normal!!"

"I dont know!please!help me!"

Hinata started to scream,she cannot take it anymore.

'Uh,what should I do!what should I do??Oh! i can yanked her shirt from her body so she can get cooler...But...but must I do this??Oh, God, i have no other choice!!Hinata,hold on!!'

Naruto quickly removed all of Hinata's shirt except her bra and her panties.

Hinata stop screaming,that mean it works.

Naruto Staring Hinata again,from her face,down to her breast and stop at her private area.

'You are so sexy, Hinata.look at you this way just make me horny and make me want to have a se...'

Before stop thinking to have a sex with Hinata,Naruto shocked because of Hinata's scream,She feels some pain on her body.

"Naruto!what happen to my body!it feel so...Arggghhhh!!!!"

Hinata scream louder and louder,Naruto don't know what he must do to sto Hinata's scream.

"What should I do! eh...eh...eh..."

Without thinking anymore,Naruto kissed Hinata's lips softly,hoping that his kiss will make Hinata delighted and forget about her pains.

After kissing Hinata, Naruto asked.

"Hinata,may i do this to make you calm??" 

Knowing what would Naruto do to her,Hinata replied.

"Oh, Naruto, please make me forget all this pains".

Naruto then kissed her more aggresively,while kissing, Naruto crawl to the bed and become on top of hinata,make his best style before untied Hinata's bra. Hinata touch Naruto's yellow hair and let Naruto's tongue go venturing her mouth.

After kissing her, Naruto begin to taste her neck,lick it with full of joice,going down to her nipples,naruto started to suck it,Hinata's niplles are really tasty.

"Oh,Hinata, you're nipples are sweet,i can't stop sucking it!!"

"It's all yours, Naruto.now,let me yanked your shirt."

Hinata slowly yanked it,after done with Naruto's shirt,Hinata's hand go down to Naruto's pant and start to remove it.

After Naruto is totaly naked,Hinata start to massage Naruto's cock that start to erecting.

"Naruto!your cock is so big!i cant hold on!may i suck it!?"

"My cock is only for you Hinata,just do what you want to do with my big cock"

Hinata is happy to hear that,changed her position,she started to suck Naruto's cock.

"Wait!Hinata,could you please start from my nipples?i think it is great to start from it."

"It is Ok Naruto,i think your nipples is as good as your cock."

Hinata start to lick Naruto's sexy nipples. it is very sexy that Hinata suck it greedily.Finish with the Nipples, Hinata start to lick Naruto's very big cock.

"Awhhhhh.Hinata!you are very good at licking my cock...awh...Hinata,please more"

Naruto start to moan as hinata lick his cock faster.Naruto moan is getting louder when Hinata's tongue getting aggresive.

"Hinata... Awhhhhh...Im CUMMING!!!"

Naruto shoot his sperm to Hinata's mouth,doesn't care how much the sperm came out from Naruto,Hinata still suck it...

"Hinata,Dont forget about my balls.i want it to be played also!!"

"Dont worry Naruto,let me...mmhhhh.mmhhhh...mhhh!!!!"

Realize how big Naruto's ball is,Hinata issueing an "mmmmhhhhhhh" voice...

"Well,how is it Hinata,do you enjoy it?what about my cock and my balls?is it big enough?do you want more?"Naruto ask Hinata.

"I just can't stop licking it,Naruto?how can you have a cock this big??"

"I prepared all of my member only for you Hinata,only for you."

Naruto smiled softly,knowing Hinata has finished licking,Naruto changed his position and Hinata start to open her private area.

"Hinata,with this,i will let you go from your pain."

Naruto started to entering his big cock into Hinata,slowly but time to time,it get faster..

"Uhhhhhh. Naruto...Uhhh..."

Hinata's moans are very nice to hear

"Naruto...faster!!!I love it so much...Awhhhhh.."

"Allright Hinata...Awhhhh...it's very good...awhhhhhhhhhh..."

Naruto Increasing his speed,making Hinata's moans louder..

"Naruto,Your cock is so big inside my body...awhhh...Ahhhhhh.Im Cumming...!!!" 

Naruto feels Hinata's juices in his cock.it is warm.

"Oh,Hinata You're so great... AWWWWWWWHHHHHH...!!!!!!!"

Naruto use his chakra to increse the numer of sperm that come from his cock.Naruto sperm feels so perfect!!!

Hinata cannot stop moaning, her pain has dissapeared...

With a Big number of chackra on his body, Naruto use it to increase his fucking speed,make his cock more bigger,and make it to thrust more harder...

"Oh,Hinata!i...i...cant'n stop"

Hinata then use his chakra to make she forget all pain that caused from Naruto's formidable cock...

Hinata just cant stop,same as naruto...

"Awhhh...Naruto...Awh...Naruto it is great...AWHHHHHWHHHAH!!!!!!!FASTER,HARDER,FASTER,HARDER,FASTER,HARDER,FASTER!!!!!NARUTO!!!!!D---DD---D...O----N...T----S...—T...O----P!!

I WANT MORE!!!!!!!!"

Naruto use all of his chakra to make he fuck Hinata more perfect.

Then both of them stopped...

After taking a breath,Hinata crawl again to suck Naruto's cock,that still erecting(because of Naruto's Great Chakra)...still want more,Hinata lick Naruto's big alls and then return again to his cock,she still licking,sucking and twisting her tongue to make him more pleased.Otherwhile,Naruto,that can't move because using too much chakra,just moaning softly,enjoying what Hinata do to his big cock and his two big alls.he only said one thing...

"Just do,what you want to do with me,Hinata,my love.i'm only yours forever"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well,how is it,sorry because my english is so bad!!!but i will practice to write more better!!!!Promise...Please Review...(KeumbangGoela)


End file.
